Scared
by ShannaroChan
Summary: They're in the middle of a war... The 4th Ninja War. Between the bombs,the deaths and the inminent feeling that you could die any moment you feel scared. Rated T but may change later


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (aww man I wish I did)**

Chapter 1 Nooo

Third Division (Kakashi's Division)

BANG! An explosion was heard.

Shinobi were running for cover here and there. Scared for their lives. In the middle of all the chaos and horror a certain girl with distinctive pink hair was seen running. She ran looking for cover like everybody else, for dear life and maybe just maybe if she was fast enough she'll make it till the night. She knew when night fell it was gonna be a lot worse, cause not everybody could perfectly see in the dark like the Hyuugas. Running with nothing but survival on her mind she stumbled with an occasional limb, wounded or dead people to which she would murmur a silent prayer as she passed by. She admits it: _She was scared. Scared to no end._ But she had to push her fears aside and be strong.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs

"What? Retreat?"- Sakura said. She had just made it to Kakashi's side.

Contact HQ. Tell them we have to retreat. – Kakashi said and Santa Yamanaka immediately did what he was told.

* * *

><p>~ [At HQ] ~<p>

"Sir we got a message from the Third Division" said Inoichi

? What's the fuss about? A said

"Sir it appears they are having some trouble and complications and request permission to retreat" Inoichi informed A.

"What? They wanna retreat just cause they're scared? Ha some ninja they are".

"But Sir they said their medic ninjas are exhausted and almost out of chakra. They currently have just one tending the wounded and fighting at the same time plus they have limited visibility and the occasional bombs falling"

"Ha let them hang on for a little longer"

"RAIKAGE" Tsunade had just gotten up upset about the Raikage's nonsense. "It would be inhumane to let them battle under those circumstances. It's almost nightfall and we will be at disadvantage. I demand you allow them to retreat and send the wounded an medic ninjas to the Logistical and Medical Division's camp."

"Alright then. Tell them to retreat as fast as they can. As for the medics and wounded tell them to go to the Logistical support and Medical Division's camp"

* * *

><p>~[Back with the Third Division]-(Kakashi's)~<p>

"Kakashi sensei do we have permission to do that? I mean… its war as ninjas we cannot stand back from it." Sakura said internally wishing they would have the luck to be allowed to retreat.

"I know, but we don't stand a chance with cero visibility and the random explosions we need to retreat, recover as much as we can in a few hours and think of a better strategy for tomorrow morning." He gave her a tired and worried look. _I'm sorry you're experiencing this horror Sakura_. He noticed she was scared. He wish he could tell his most faithful student (not that Naruto wasn't but he was frequently absent) there was nothing to be scared of, but it wasn't true. He had already failed her once when he told her everything was going to be just like old times. "Sakura you….

_I can't stand it. I'm covered in blood from our allies. I wish it would end._ _I wished none of this was happening, that she was just having a nightmare and she would wake up from it any minute now. _Sakura though

Being deep in thought her mind blocked out what her sensei was talking about only to be interrupted by a sharp humming sound.

BANG!

Another explosion

They all dropped to the floor and covered their head.

Santa Yamanaka got up coughing. "Commander *cough* HQ says we can *cough* retreat."

"All right let's move" Kakashi said

Luck just wasn't on their side right now cause to make things worse Madara had chosen this precise moment to enter the battlefield with a freaking huge statue( the Gedo Mazo) and was breaking havoc among the army specifically her Sensei's division.

Sakura was about to say something when she saw the statue and the Uchiha. She only saw him for a few seconds and then he teleported. People had started retreating but she stood there shocked by that big thing.

"See why we have to retreat ?" " Do you wanna get crushed by that?" Kakashi said

She gulped. "No… of course not."_ OMG that thing is huge._

"Good so let's get a move on."

"Going somewhere?" They turned around to face Madara. "You see this is war, you think you'll be allowed to retreat just like that then think again." After saying this he made some hand seals and the statue changed the direction it was heading to.

_Why does that thing look like it getting close and closer. Ohhh wait it is. _Sakura though

"SAKURA RUN!" Yelled Kakashi has he evaded being crush just in time. SAKURA!

_Great now she had to get away from the thing it was after her. _She looked back it was right behind her. She turned around and headed to where Kakashi was. _Dam it it's still after me. "_Sensei help I can't lose it."

Kakashi tried some of his water jutsu. Nothing, the statue didn't even turned his way. "Sakura roll the side." She tried it was still after her. _Dam it he knew Madara was just playing around because they weren't important to him. Speaking of which where did he go?. _He snapped out of his thoughts when all of a sudden he saw Lee in the statue's path and he appeared to be stuck under a pile of heavy rocks.

Sakura had just noticed Lee in her way. _Oh shi. I have to get Lee out of there but first I have to do something about the statue._ Which by the way looked too focused on someone as unimportant as her. Apparently Madara did not like her one biiit.

Suddenly she had a plan. She ran in a big open circle away from Lee hoping it would buy her some time so she could free Lee. She immediately came back to Lee the statue nowhere to be seen but could still be heard.

"Sakura-san" Lee smiled gladly at her

"Lee can you try and slip out from the rocks?"

"No. I tried already and they're too heavy"

"Ok. Don't worry I'll get you out in a flash" She started moving the rocks when she saw the statue moving right towards her again. _OH kami no. _She desperately moved the rocks as fast as she could. It was getting closer. " Lee try pushing too". Closer, she moved faster. Closer only a few more feet and she was done for.

Kakashi watched horrified as his student was about to get crushed. He ran on her direction knowing he was not going to make it he screamed at her. "SAKURA MOVE!

"SAKURA-SAN WATCH OUT"

Too late. She had tried to move out of the way but was crushed right that instance.

"NOO SAKURA_SAN"

"NOOO " Kasashi yelled. _Naruto forgive me. I failed to protect Sakura just as I failed to protect to Rin when I promised Obito I would. I failed again._ Tears started to slowly fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!<strong> **Please review it's my first story XD.**


End file.
